The bringers of death
by AlwaysJaneey
Summary: 'They'd be the King and Queen in a reign of terror. Their master. Together with Voldemort she'll rule the world.' A bellamort fanfiction.
1. Grimmauld place number 12

We'd be the King and Queen in a reign and terror.

They will be our slaves, nothing more but a plaything.

''She likes to play with her food before she eats it''

We'd swallow them, break them, destroy them…

Together we'd rule the world.

We'd be known as the bringers of death.

**-X-**

The figure emerged out of the nowhere, leaving a long trace behind her as she landed. She got of her vehicle, which appeared to be a broom, and looked at the houses at the other side of the street. Her eyes slid over the numbers of the houses and she frowned when she discovered a little mistake in them; there was no Grimmauld Place number twelve…

Bellatrix chuckled to herself; how clever of her cousin to hide out here, he probably thought she would never look down here, but he had been wrong. She had discovered he was hiding here just about a week ago as Kreacher, the house elf of her cousin, had paid her a visit. He had been telling her about there whereabouts of her cousin and as she had been in need to visit him she had rewarded Kreacher for this information.

For one moment Bellatrix continues to stare at the space in-between Grimmauld place number eleven and thirtheen, then she turns around and sits down on the little stone wall behind her, knowing that one day he'll come out, and when he does, she'd be there; waiting for him.

There was no need to make her way inside using difficult strategies anyway, he would just come out and tell her. He'd make Grimmauld place number twelve visible for her. He'd come out for her.

Not long after Bellatrix sat down another figure appeared, he noticed her sitting there and walked towards her hesitantly. She could see his wand was out, but she didn't care to draw hers.

''Come, come, Sirius. That's not a way to greet family.'' She snorts. ''Show some respect.''

The man, named Sirius, growled at her. ''For you? Never.''

She rolls her eyes, annoyance already taking over her feeling. Who did he think he was? He had betrayed them all, and now he dared to be rude to her? _The next time he does such thing you may curse him _a little voice in her head said. _Focus on your mission._

''Bellatrix,'' Sirius looked down at her, frowning a little. ''why are you here?'' the suspicious look in his eyes and the annoyance in his voice made Sirius point clear; Bellatrix wasn't welcome. He found it curious that after all those years he and his cousin hadn't seen each other, she suddenly showed up right in front of his house. She obviously wanted something, and whatever it was, he wasn't going to give it to her that easily.

''Can't a girl just pay her favourite cousin a little visit?'' Bellatrix smirked and rolls her eyes as she sees the annoyed expression on his face. ''Fine, we'll talk about it; inside. This may not be heard by the filthy creatures that may be lurking at us from the shadows.'' She makes a light gesture with her hand to the park behind her and as Sirius looks he sees something dart away into the shadows of the night.

He sighs, knowing he has no other choice then inviting his least favourite cousin inside. Sirius quickly takes a paper out of his pocket and hands it to her, backing away immediately as he did so.

The paper says: _Grimmauld Place number twelve, London._

With a smirk on her face Bellatrix looks over at the houses on the other side of the street, Grimmauld Place number twelve had appeared.

The muggles didn't even seem to notice the sudden appearance of Grimmauld Place number twelve, but of course, the house had always been there, just not visible for Muggles or people who where outsiders.

Without Bellatrix noticing it Sirius had already made its way to the other side of the street, he held the door open and glared over his shoulder at her with a glare that surely wasn't inviting her to come in. Laughing at him Bellatrix shook her head; did he really think she cared if she was welcome? How foolish of him. She chuckled and makes her way to the other side of the street, throwing one last at the park before she shuts the door and turns around.

A tiny smile forms on her lips when she remembers how she used to play here with Cissy when she was still a little kid. The good old days, the times in which she was still young and innocent.

**-X-**

_**Please rate and comment, review, subscrible, anything.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter; sorry for any spelling mistakes if there are any.**_

_**~xBitchBellatrix**_


	2. What she came here for

Bellatrix and Sirius sat down, on opposite side of each other; neither of them saying anything. They where just staring at each other, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Sirius thoughts where obvious: What was she here for? They hadn't had contact since he got sorter into Gryffindor, instead of Slytherin as expected from him, and now she suddenly stands right in front of his door, wanting him to welcome her with open arms?

He had heard nasty rumours, rumours about crimes they claimed she had done. The thought of it scared him a little, he couldn't imagine the Bellatrix he knew doing such things. _A lot has changed since our last meeting_ he says to himself pitifully. _She had changed._

The Bellatrix he knew wasn't like this at all, she was happy and laughed a lot; this one looked tired and as if she hadn't smiled in years. Sirius snaps out of his flashback as she breaks the silence and begins to speak.

''Sirius…'' Bellatrix glares around the messy room before she continues to speak again, amusement added to her voice this time. ''I'm very sorry to interrupt you from your busy schedule, but you and I need to talk. We hadn't had contact in years, and you're probably wondering why I came here.''

Sirius gives her a tiny nod, and she needs to hold herself back from scowling at him. He could be so annoying. Bellatrix sighs to calm herself down a bit and continues to talk.

''I need your help, and I thought that maybe you would want to help me…?''

''That depends…''

''On what?''

''On what you want my help for.''

Sirius looks at her, she glares back at him.

She realises this is a hard case to deal with; he wasn't as foolish and soft with her as she thought he would be. Slowly she stands up and starts panting around the room, as if she's wondering how to say this to him.

''I need your help because I got a task I cannot complete alone, a task from no one less then _him_, the Dark Lord.'' She looks over at him to see his reaction, but Sirius face doesn't show any emotions, so she continues. ''He informed me about an organisation that must be destroyed: The order of the Phoenix. I knew you where involved in this organisation and requested a change in the plans, I was sure the werewolf, Lupin if I'm not mistaken, is spying in our area. We tried to trace him but we couldn't. Now listen closely, here's the deal: you remove Lupin from our area and I will leave you unharmed.''

His barking laugh fills up the air.

''You will leave me unharmed?''

''Yes''

''Of course you will,'' Sirius grins at her, showing a foolish pride which he is sure of would piss her off. ''you, my dear Bellatrix, couldn't even hurt me even if you wanted too! _You_ should be the one who's afraid to get hurt; not me. Or does our little Pureblood princess think she cannot be harmed?'' He growls, the provoking kindness he had used being gone from his voice. ''Get off your high horse Bellatrix.''

A frustrated hiss escapes her lips, how dare he challenge her? ''Stop it, Sirius. I have no intentions on harming you, but if you don't stop that behaviour right now you'll end up in pain.'' It sounded as a promise.

He laugh again, obviously not aware of the fact that he had crossed her line already. ''What is it, Bella?'' Sirius looks down at her, a disgust look into his eyes as he does so. ''Did you expect me to welcome you with open arms after all what you've done, not only to me, but also to other families? Where you really naïve enough to think that? I'm disappointed in you, Bellatrix.'' His brown eyes are full of pity ''I thought you where different.''

Bellatrix whimpers and looks away. Never an insult had hurt her so much. All those times that Rodolphus had spat at her and called her a whore had meant nothing to her, but this opinion actually mattered. Why she didn't know, but it did. Perhaps it was because she used to care about her cousin before he had betrayed their family, perhaps it was because she cared about him even after he had betrayed them, hoping that one day he'd might return and be part of her family again. He never did…

''I _am_ different.'' She speaks, although her voice is nothing but a mere whisper.

Sirius shakes his head, feeling guilty for his outburst as he looks at her broken figure. He doesn't know what they had done to her to make her like this, but he's sure it wasn't pretty. Hesitantly he walks towards her and puts an arm around her comfortingly, and to his surprise, Bellatrix answers the hug by cuddling up close at him and allowing those hot tears to fall.

He closes his eyes as he caresses her back to make her calm down, thinking about the old times when he used to play with Bella in the very same house. Everything had been so different, so simple. He had played hide and seek with her every time she had visit him. Oh, how he loved to hear her scream in surprise when he had found her again. With a voice full of admiration she had whispered to him ''Magic.''

After a few minutes Bellatrix was done with crying, her heard was pounding painfully in her head, but she ignored it and dried her cheeks with the sleeve of her robe. She gently pulled him away and she almost felt guilty now; this wasn't the way it was supposed to go! The dark lord orders had been clear: Get him to remove Lupin from our area, lie to him and start some drama so he feels sorry for you. When he agrees with you and promises he'd remove Lupin from the area you need to come back and report it to me as fast as you can. We'll trace your cousin later and murder him. Can you do that, Bellatrix?

She swallows hard and shakes her head.

''I've got to go''

''What?''

''I have to go!''

She jumps up and grabs her coat.

''Bell-''

''Just promise me that you'll get Lupin out there, okay?''

''I-''

''Goodbye, Sirius.''

She storms out of the room, and once she's outside she disapparates.

Away from the cousin she used to like, away from the house she used to grow up in, away from the bad memories of her childhood,

Now that she's left her past behind, she can concentrate on her future: Lord Voldemort.

**-X-**

_**I thought I'd give Bellatrix and Sirius some background, it can be useful for my fanfiction in the future, you know.**_

_**I'm sorry for all those who have read this the first time I had put this up,**_

_**I deleted it and re-written it because it was bad and there where a lot of spelling mistakes in them.**_

_**Again: I apologize.**_

_**Please comment and review!**_

_**~xBitchBellatrix**_


	3. Lord Voldemort

Bellatrix apparated right in front of a dilapidated manor, without a hesitation she pushed open the door and entered the house. The house had something classy and warm, yet it was terrifying. It looked a bit like the Slytherin dorms, but yet so different; something you couldn't quite put your finger on. If you didn't know better you could think the Slytherin dorms and this house where furnished by the same person. Bellatrix thought it looked beautiful, after all it was her master's possession.

Bellatrix chuckles softly and wanders through the hall, to the stairs. She inhales and tastes the scent of her master. He either had just left or was still here, she had to check out before entering the house any further.

''My Lord?'' Her voice is soft, as she knows that _if_ he would be there, he'd hear her no matter on what volume she was speaking.

No answer.

Bellatrix frowns obviously disappointed when she figures out there's no one in the manor besides her. Frustrated she pulls of her coat and drops it at the chair before she runs upstairs and enters the bathroom to clean herself up.

Her mascara had spread all over her face, and suddenly she was glad her master wasn't here. What if he had seen her like that? She flushes a bit of embarrassment at the idea of it. Then she shakes her head and removes the makeup from her face, not hearing the sound of someone entering the room.

When Bellatrix looks back up in the mirror again, after removing her makeup, and sees the icy blue eyes she always gets drowned in staring at her she screams in surprise, almost in fear. Would he punish her for being so unaware? Secretly she almost hopes he does punish her, to inflict her pain.

The lips she craved for, for so long curl up into a smirk.

''Bellatrix.''

It almost sounded like Voldemort was accusing her from something and she wondered what she did wrong.

She flushed as she realises what she had been thinking about just a second ago;

His half-naked body right in front of her, just one step away. So close, but yet too far away. His bare chest pressed against hers, their lips touching….

She bites her lip to find back her concentration and bows her head a little bit in respect for him.

''My Lord.'' She says it lovingly, as if she had just spoken the name of her lover.

Voldemort motioned her to follow him and he led her to a room with a big, black, shiny wooden door which they entered.

Bellatrix was truly impressed by the things that where in there, they weren't anything like the things she had seen before. Those where dark, powerful, they had might locked up in them.

What where they? A childish curiosity filled up her head and she had trouble holding herself back.

She didn't want to bother her master, so she decided not to ask what those objects where, aware of the fact she might not even wanted to know afterwards.

Voldemort flung open the door and entered his office; he sat down in his office chair and stared at her. Bellatrix hesitantly stood in front of his desk, not knowing if she was allowed to it down, and afraid to displease her master.

''Sit down Bellatrix.''

She obeyed and sat down on the chair in front of his desk, she turned her face to him, looking up in his icy blue eyes as she was suspected to do. A servant was supposed to look their master in the eyes when he was talking to them.

''Bella, I assume you succeeded your task.'' Voldemort looked into her brown eyes, his abnormally pale face showing no emotions.

''I did, my Lord.''

''Good; very good. Everything is going as we planned. Soon the Order of the Phoenix will be destroyed, and I will rule the world.''

Suddenly Bellatrix feels really upset. She's upset because she wasn't mentioned in the whole ''and I will rule the world'' thing. She had done the most of it! _No _ the little voice in her head said _what did you expect? He's the dark lord; did you really think he would make you his? It's already a pleasure to be involved in such a thing, stop whining and put yourself together before he notices. _Panic took over; what would he do if he found it she had feeling for her?

She thought, or hoped, that he would have feeling for her. That he would make her his dark lady, the queen of the Death Eaters, she would even be grateful if he would make her his little whore: Anything was fine with her, as long that she could be with him.

Bellatrix wakes up out of her thoughts as she feels someone breathe in her face, she instantly recognizes the scent and her face flushes with embarrassment. His face is inches away from hers, and she hears him chuckle in amusement when he sees her blush.

''You need to learn how to use proper Occlumency, my dear.''

Bellatrix flushes even more, and she stammers, desperately trying not to displease her master.

''I-Uhm… I didn't mean too… I just… I'm sorry—''

Her master places one of his fingers on her lips stopping her from saying anything.

''Hush, my love. Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness.''

Bellatrix gasped in surprise when she suddenly felt his lips pressed against hers hungrily.

This kiss was more satisfying then all the kisses with Rodolphus had been, this kiss holds something more then only lust and passion: Love?

He gave her everything Rodolphus never could manage to give her, oh, it's not that he didn't try, he just couldn't.

Voldemort slowly pulled away and removed a stalk from her face.

She can feel the butterflies swirling around in her stomach as she looks into his deep blue eyes, almost drowning in them.

He moves his mouth to her ear and whispers, in a low dangerous voice.

''You're mine.''

**-X-**

**So, you guys are probably wondering why I made the dark lord have blue eyes,**

**I came up with this great idea, you know. ;)**

**I'll make them change colour, depending on his mood.  
>Like, when they are icy blue he isn't displeased or angry at that moment, perhaps even happy. <strong>

**When they are red he's displeased with someone, or angry, or just in a mood to torture someone.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'll soon update this!  
>~xBitchBellatrix<strong>


End file.
